Rio
This coding has now been copied to Rio's page on the fanon wiki. I may goof around with it here (butchering it in the process), but otherwise, all updates will be there! }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #CC99FF; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | BermudatheSeaWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | beauty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | life |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | bright blue-green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | macaw |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#CC99FF; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | being princess, becoming the prettiest dragon on the continent |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | become the prettiest dragon. Ever. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | RainWing palace |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Glory (mother), Deathbringer (unknown to her, father), Starfruit & Cloudberry (sisters), Dartshooter (brother), |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Queen Blaze |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | SkyWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | flowers, her siblings, etc. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | war, arguing, SkyWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | less powerful, but RainWing powers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | she's a normalish dragon! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | undetermined! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} This character belongs to BermudatheSeaWing Do not use her without my permission, but feel free to ask to use her! Any questions or advice, please do not hestitate to tell me! Description Rio is springtime in the prime time of the rainforest, seeing her is breathing in the scents of tropical fruits and flowers. She carries herself with great confidence and grace, never hunched over. Her posture is like a perfect rainforest flower in full bloom. Her jewel flower crown just adds to her unique view of beauty. Her mother worries that she will never be able to become queen, and maybe she is right. Rio spends to much time acting as a princess, and she is very good at that. Rio is a perfect example of a girly dragonet, in contrast to her mother, the RainWing queen. Her build is slender and barely any muscle is on her sleek body. She is a princess that does not care for that sort of thing, thinking that she can stun everyone with her unique beauty. Her scales can change colors, of course, but it takes longer than normal RainWings, as she has NightWing genes too. Because of this, she does not want to be caught as an embarrassing color, so she stays on a few color schemes. With all of these scale colors, Rio always has a jewled crown present. However, silver strands are braided to look like a leafy circet, and jewels adorn the crown in a flower shape. There are diamonds for the petals, and emeralds for the centers of the flowers of the crown. |-|Scheme 1= Rio is usually in her first color scheme, with metallic green scales, flecked with lighter green sunlight-enhanced spots. She colors her underscales a pale green with tiny black flecks. She has patterned white spots along her necks and around her eyes like many RainWings. Her sweeping wings are a leafy green with white spots. With this color scheme, she wears a simple white dress with tiny emeralds along the seams. |-|Scheme 2= Rio's second color scheme is a icy-white color with faint metallic blue scales dotting her body. Her underscales are a soft swirling combination of metallic blue and icy-blue. Her wings are silver, fading out to navy blue at the very edge. She wears a silver dress with this one, fading out to navy at the very bottom and where they sleeves would be. This dress in particular is a very sweeping, simple, and elegant design. |-|Scheme 3= The RainWing princess' last color scheme is a combination she came across while staring at her reflection one day at a lake. It is a bright, sky blue with navy underscales and gold speckles all over. Her dress for this one is simple and white, gold threads embroidering the patterns along the edges. This dress is in the middle between flowinging and narrow. |-|Other= WIP Personality type here History type here Relationships |-|Mine= Blaze: type here |-|Family= Glory: type here Deathbringer: type here Jambu: type here Grandeur: distant relative |-|Fanfiction= relationships in my upcoming fanfic about Rio. |-|Other OC's= This tabber is for all of Rio's relationships outside of the fanfiction and my world of Glorybringer. Eh, that didn't make much sense...oh well! Cloudberry: sister Starfruit: sister Dartshooter: brother WIP Gallery type here Polls Do you like this character so far? No. Maybe. Yes. Do you like the coding on this page? No! Maybe... Yes! Category:Sandbox Pages Category:Bermuda's Stuff